


自由公路

by alesian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: 政府颁布了新法案，正式生效后，所有超级英雄都将在美国被视为罪犯。这是一次大规模的跨境违法出逃，参与者包括钢铁侠与美国队长。





	自由公路

空气里有盐的味道，气温灼烫。

黄沙和草丛酷似碎裂在湖面上的影子，在暑气的包裹下摇摆扭曲，托尼掩盖在墨镜镜片后的双眼对那片渐渐靠近的树荫觊觎已久，但他清楚他们暂时不能停下。空旷的公路上只有这辆天蓝色的福特四代卡车不要命似的疾驰，他不知道史蒂夫究竟在哪练就的驾驶技术，对方的视线执着地落在向前方伸展的公路上，脸上没有一丝心事重重的迹象。

托尼问他看过《狼溪》没有，史蒂夫只是摇头，把语言和表情一概省略掉，仿佛他已经确定托尼此刻紧盯着他，正等待露出破绽的瞬间。

“那是一部有关澳洲旅行的自然风光纪录片。”托尼的胳膊撑在窗户上，手肘支出窗外。闷热的风糊住了他的嗓子，他挽起衣袖，又解开第二颗扣子，仍然感觉燥热难耐。

史蒂夫没有反驳他，于是托尼确定对方是真的没有看过这部电影，就连前几年重新翻拍的电视剧版本也没能留下印象。他突然感觉无趣，下意识挠了挠自己的脖子，不久后感觉那里形成一个突起。倒车镜里的他面色暗沉、不修边幅，头发在疾驰的车里被吹成可笑的形状。他偏了下头，发现自己脖子上刚刚显现出来的红肿，那个地方在经过刚才的一番刺激后，正式开始发痒。

托尼眯起眼睛，试图回忆自己究竟什么时候被蚊子咬了这么一口。假如是在这辆车上，他不得不膜拜起这只恼人小虫的用餐技术，但他怀疑吸血案件发生在更久之前，只是他一直以来都过于忧心忡忡，没能发现。 

半小时后，他们幸运地路过一家自助加油站，机器良好运转。史蒂夫看了一眼油表，直接将车开进空位。等待油箱加满的时间里，托尼四处张望，打了句招呼，在史蒂夫的目光下走进那家外观看起来破旧不堪的二十四小时便利商店。

托尼最先拿了一条口香糖放在结账的柜台上，然后钻进一排排货架深处，抱着各式各样的食物和饮品回来。店员结算的中途，他又拿了几样他觉得或许能用上的生活用品添置其中。他向店员询问卫生间在哪，有些突兀。

精瘦的毛头小子不耐烦地指了指左侧的过道。

说是卫生间，大概还把它叫得高档了。逃亡的日子消耗了他的讲究，但托尼还是朝着满地泥泞和挥之不去的恶臭翻了个白眼，无所谓，他这次的目标反正是那个发黄生锈的洗手池。他用袖子恶狠狠擦去镜子上密不透光的水垢——十美金还是四千美金的衬衫在这种生活里突然失去了意义——朝镜子里陌生影子干笑两声，然后拧开水龙头，开始拼命地洗脸。一层又一层的汗液使他皮肤刺痛，托尼洗了三遍，才到无法从唇缝里尝到咸涩的地步。他原地立定不动，又弯下腰朝自己的脖子和手臂上洒水，用力搓洗着，直到表皮发红，等到再站起身，前胸后背已经湿透大半，布料还是湿漉漉地黏在皮肤上，短暂消解了暑热带来的晕眩。

托尼感觉自己清醒了不少。

史蒂夫在柜台等他，头上那顶黑色的鸭舌帽扣得严实，几乎将他的眼睛淹没在帽檐投下的幽暗阴郁里。托尼掏出现金付款的时候，那毛头小子抬起头，朝他们脸上各扫了一眼，挑起眉，突然变得贼眉鼠眼，要求他们出示身份证件。

“你们也知道，现在是特殊时期。”毛头小子的语气古怪，拿起两人的驾驶证件，直接把上面的名字念了出来，“布兰德·麦肯利和丹尼·马塞洛，”他一边念，一边将照片和两人的脸作对比，“行了，量那些通缉犯也不敢用这么蹩脚的方法逃避追捕。你们打算到哪儿去？”

他们对视一眼，托尼耸了耸肩，为柜台上的这些消耗品付账，史蒂夫把最占地方的矿泉水先挪到了地上，然后帮那个草率的毛头小子把其余的东西装袋。

“去墨西哥。”他老实地承认。

“去墨西哥做什么？”

“阳光，海滩，鸡尾酒，异国美女，”史蒂夫看了托尼一眼，“不然呢？我们早就计划好自驾游到墨西哥去，享受享受生活，没想到赶上了这么个糟糕时机。估计出境口现在管得很严？看看，那些人闹出了事，就知道给普通民众的生活添麻烦。”

托尼接过找零的手僵在空中。史蒂夫说谎的技术正以显而易见的速度进步，有那么一刻，话里的真情与假意的界线在他耳中变得难以辨认。

“也不能完全这么说。”毛头小子低下头，闪烁其词，“这离出境口还有一段路，查的严不严我不清楚。不过再过五、六十公里有家汽车旅馆，眼看天快黑了，你们今晚要是住在那里，到时可以问问值班的人。”

那家汽车旅馆阴暗简陋，眯着眼看时外形抽象，像一棵被陡然折断的巨木。前台接待员在某种程度上更加令人印象深刻，工作时间里，脑袋顶着大小不一的卷发器，颧骨突出，下颌锋利，两只狭长的眼睛中透露出精明的意味，也不乏刻薄。她的英语夹带了一些口音，长得也不太像美国人，大概混进了一部分北欧血统。史蒂夫从她手里接过钥匙，和托尼上了楼。他们来得晚，只得到一间没有窗户的双人间，特价八十美金一晚。

二楼的走廊里散发着若有若无的霉味，令托尼的眼皮倍感沉重。他并不累，短短不到三十米的路程也消耗不了什么，然而，当托尼正式走进那间毫无优点可言的双人间，他直挺挺往最近的那张床上一扎，喉咙里发出窒息般的咕哝。

史蒂夫在另一张床上效仿了他。

他们的晚餐是膨化食品和速食罐头，咸味过重，吃得口干舌燥，接着便各自回到床上，仰头注视着天花板上半脱落的墙皮，沉浸在自己的思绪里。头顶有吊扇慢悠悠地转动，颤颤巍巍，仿佛下一秒就要削掉谁的脑袋，但总归聊胜于无。冷森森的寂静沿着丑陋墙纸上的花纹，在几乎完全封闭的空间里恣意蔓延，托尼渐渐觉得自己应该说些什么，又认为无话可谁才更符合当下的情景。

一路上，史蒂夫保持沉默的时间要占多数，托尼自然可以揣摩对方真正的情绪，却懒得这么做。他们成为亡命之徒的那一天，许多是非抉择就再也理不清了，就连根深蒂固的习惯也能在朝夕间不得不更改。托尼知道他们都在寻找新的立足点，一边逃跑一边搜索，这似乎不是个聪明的做法，但除此之外的生活中，再也没有什么要紧事。

托尼已经借由新闻业做过无数次坏人，同样的情况却鲜有发生在史蒂夫身上。他默认了史蒂夫这些天的变化，将原因归结为：那些在剧变中遭受的打击远比他表现出来的更深刻。

托尼用遥控器打开电视机，半眯起眼睛。错误参数下的颜色既鲜艳又刺眼，导致每张出现在屏幕上的脸都目光幽怨，唇色诡异。他漫无目的地换着台，无意间看见自己那张被大肆传播的通缉令。虽然他试图回忆那张照片背后的故事，却无论如何都想不起来。

他心情烦躁地按掉电视机。

他偏过头，发现史蒂夫正在看他。那件已经两天没换的白色短袖上衣被黄沙染得灰突突，托尼觉得自己要是伸出手往上面一蹭，反倒会让自己沾上满掌的脏污。托尼用力吸了一口气，直到胸腔和喉管同时颤抖起来，他和史蒂夫谁都没有回避开视线的意愿，双眼因为干涩而刺痛泛红。

没等托尼爬到史蒂夫的床上，那件已经难以被描述为白色的短袖上衣已经从史蒂夫的身上不见踪影。托尼的门牙磕到史蒂夫的下牙上，他们从彼此的嘴里尝出风尘仆仆的苦涩，失神片刻，比平常多纠缠了一会。托尼的左右手各自开工，两条皮带在他的摆弄下彻底自由，他在史蒂夫的协助下解开了彼此的裤子上的纽扣和拉链，百无禁忌地握上坚硬炙热的部分。他的右手帮史蒂夫上下撸动，毫无知觉地抖了一下，史蒂夫立刻禁锢住他的手腕，接着强硬地取代了他。

他们要做的事毫无因果，只是恰好发生在这一刻。托尼不想分心去思考，全然依靠身体记忆去行动，却敏锐地感觉史蒂夫同自己相差无几。快感就在这，在他体内蠢蠢欲动，让他浑身流汗发烫，硬得发疼。托尼的视线与史蒂夫的交汇，他在对方蓝色的眼瞳中看到了自己的影子——这没能安慰到他，反而令他愈发急躁——他将两人的四肢纠缠起来，双腿环上史蒂夫的腰，等待坚实的身躯向自己迫近。

托尼的身体被史蒂夫谨慎又熟练地打开了，肌肉不惨烈的痉挛为他保留了一小片胡思乱想的余地。史蒂夫俯下身去吻他的眼角，于是他下意识闭上眼睛，沉浸到有力的顶弄中去。

他忍不住思考起来，想做爱究竟是怎么回事。做爱对象没有弄错，时机和地点都糟糕透顶，即使是这样，他们忍受了炎炎例烈日强贴在皮肤上半干的汗水，忍受了汽车旅馆的廉价不堪，忍受了胜似争执的沉默，在一家他们事后连名字都记不住的地方肆无忌惮。他们在公路上开了很久，经过许多人生中从未到过的地方，未曾多加停留，甚至连穿衣打扮这种寻常小事都顾及不来。有那么几个不在心里长吁短叹的深夜里，托尼觉得自己没有身份，没有责任，没有梦想，没有执念，是生死干净又自由的。

史蒂夫的臂膀粗壮有力，耳鬓厮磨的样子像圣人也像野兽，托尼一时间有些恍惚，分不清他们两人之中，究竟谁是悠悠荡荡的浮木，谁是奔腾不息的河流。

或许他们也都是顽固不化的石头，托尼心想。

他弓起身，手臂挂在史蒂夫的脖颈上，龇牙咧嘴笑了一下，去吻史蒂夫被咬破的唇角。托尼尝到了尘土的味道。公路，黄沙，烈日，大概已经在他的记忆里挥之不去，像一根尖锐的倒刺，陷进他本已坚韧难摧的心口软肉。一切的背后，他只能分辨出汗水的咸涩。他们都没为天翻地覆的世界掉过一滴眼泪，对于流汗流血的事反而更加擅长，时至今日，血液、汗水和眼泪的味道早已交融在一起，不可分割。

“墨西哥有什么？”高潮的余温消减，托尼回到了自己的床上。

“阳光，海滩，鸡尾酒，异国美女，”史蒂夫枕着自己交叉在脑后的双臂，眸光有些涣散，“还能有什么？”

“听起来像天堂。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫面无表情地说。

第二天上午，托尼留史蒂夫在房间里收拾东西，独自下楼退掉房间的钥匙。负责前台的值班人员换了人，和便利店的毛头小子一样，要求他出示身份证件。他听着对方机械化地读出自己的假名，又将本人和证件上的照片作对比，全程不发一语。

托尼觉得没什么可补充的，假身份从未出过差错，给他一面镜子，他也认不出镜子里的人是谁。约五分钟后，史蒂夫下了楼，值班人员在他身上复制了全部流程，对方顿了顿，交还证件，目送疲惫不堪的旅行者同伴消失在夺目的日光里。

史蒂夫和托尼交换了位置，由托尼负责开车。史蒂夫开车时和坐车时保持着相应的沉默，托尼已经由起初的不习惯转变为适应。能够毫无尴尬地不搭理彼此，也算是某种难能可贵的默契。伴随着路程的缩短，来往的车辆明显增多，他试图让自己开心起来，同时猜测前后车辆前往墨西哥的目的。史蒂夫和托尼两个人绝不是唯二试图违法跨境的逃亡者，在这各式各样的交通工具其中，必然也有和他们目的相近的人。

接近跨境关卡出入口时，托尼叫醒了浅眠的史蒂夫，指了指前面排起来的车队长龙。

“我们快到了。”托尼活动起颈椎，又擦去顺着额头躺下来的汗，“之前联系的人说他会疏通好关卡，让我们能被安全放行。只要穿越过这里，我们就和身后的国土毫无关系了。”

史蒂夫皱起眉，嘴角微微下垂。托尼猜他并不知道自己已经把内心的想法写在了脸上。

假如留在美国，意味着他们将面临终身监禁。托尼宁可死在什么地方，也不愿意沦为政客互利交易里的阶下囚，那些总是有利可图的秃鹫永远对他们虎视眈眈。在这一方面，史蒂夫和托尼倒是一拍即合。他们得为了自由试一试，这一回是为了自己。

直到走出那家低廉的汽车旅馆，托尼仍然觉得自己在这场有计划但不算全面的逃亡计划中，保持着基本乐观的心态；史蒂夫才是那个整日愁云惨雾的人。他借倒车镜看了一眼身后，一辆白色的房车缓缓冲破地平线，安静地待在他们身后。就在这一刻，一个从未有过的念头毫无预警地击中了托尼，令他太阳穴为之刺痛。

他后悔了。

假如美国没有自由，大概墨西哥也没有这个抽象的玩意。自由若想要存在于某个角落，也只能是在人们心中。可他回忆这一路上的细节，回忆法案正式生效的那一天的分分秒秒，倏地发现，他心里连对自由的概念都没有。

托尼的手握住史蒂夫的手腕，指尖陷进对方的皮肤。他模糊地知道自己用了多大的力气，但史蒂夫连眉头都没有皱，蓝色的双眼仍然紧盯着前方。

“墨西哥有什么？”托尼听见自己问。他的声音像车轮摩擦地面，同时具备了尖锐和粗糙两项特质。

他记不清自己曾把同一个无聊问题重复了多少次，史蒂夫总是不厌其烦地使用相同的答案应付下来。阳光，海滩，鸡尾酒，异国美女，连顺序都不曾变过，麻木地重复着每个词，希望它们真正具备值得一提的意义。托尼明知如此，还是问了一遍又一遍。他总是期望墨西哥不仅仅是墨西哥。

他下意识将老掉牙的问题脱口而出，但是惟独这一次，史蒂夫先是垂下眼睛，又将目光转向托尼。他说，墨西哥什么都没有。

托尼停顿片刻，一只手握紧方向盘，另一只手握紧变速杆。“史蒂夫，你知道此时此刻，我真正想做的事是什么吗？我想做的事，我想说的话？”

史蒂夫笑了，握住托尼与变速杆密不可分的那只手，他坚定的回答埋葬在轮胎突兀的尖叫声下。

但是托尼已经听见了，他确信无疑。

只闻引擎一声巨响，车轮原地飞速打转，片刻过后，在公路上留下两排弯曲的印记，带动地面的黄沙冲天弥漫，将天空染成昏沉肮脏的土色，无声托起一轮耀眼、炙热的夕阳。史蒂夫和托尼，在接连不绝的惊叫声和谩骂声中，强行将这辆满是尘土的天蓝色福特四代卡车转了弯，冲回他们来时的方向。

这是一条自由公路。邪恶也好，正义也好，都在上面疯了一样飞奔。


End file.
